Girl's Night at Sohma House
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito has a little party with the girls.  T for naughty talk.


**Girl's Night at Sohma House **

Sequel to "Road Trip." Akito decides to invite the gals over for girl's night.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

Akito: Will I be a naughty girl?

Me: Yep!

Akito: YAY! _

Akito was helping her mother with making the bridesmaids dresses. "Lavender blue," said Ren looking at her own dress and then the fabric, "beautiful colour."

"It matches yours," Akito answered.

"I'll let you know, this dress was supposed to be my prom dress," Ren explained, "but I never finished school. Then I knew your wedding day would be perfect for wearing this dress for the first time. And now that we have everybody's measurements, I can get these dresses done in a weak!"

"Akito your mom is amazing!" said Uo.

"Oh, please," Ren smiled as her face turned pink.

"She is so fun to be around," said Reina.

"I must say, Mom has taught me a lot these past few days," said Akito giving her mother a nudge.

"Oh stop that," said Ren jokingly, all the girls started giggling.

"So when does the party start?" asked Rin.

"It starts now!" Akito grabbed the crate of soda and she ran off with the others to her room.

"Don't go overboard like last time!" Ren called out.

"I won't!" Akito called back.

"What happened?" asked Hana.

"Did you get drunk?" asked Kagura.

"Well, yeah. And a hangover!" Akito answered in excitement. They all laughed like crazy.

"What was it like?" asked Uo.

"For my first time," said Akito, "I felt sick. So my advice to you ladies, don't get drunk until you're confident, or better yet, don't get drunk at all."

"Mm… let's talk about something else," said Tohru.

"What's going on with you and Kyo?" asked Akito.

"It's great!" Tohru perked up.

"You guys haven't done anything?"

"Only kissing."

"Oh you just wait Tohru," said Rin. "A time will come when he'll want it, and I mean se…"

"Rin don't scare her," Akito interrupted.

"Sorry," Rin answered.

"Don't worry, Tohru it's alright," Akito continued, "you and Kyo can talk about it. I'm sure he'll understand if you're not ready. He loves you to bits, I know it."

"He shows it all the time," said Tohru.

"See, there you go," Akito agreed.

"I have an idea," said Rin, "let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" asked Kagura.

"Remember that game we played when I was thirteen?"

"No Rin," said Akito, "I have younger sisters here, and we need to set good examples for them, especially Niki who is only fourteen."

"You got a point there cos," said Rin. "Let's hook up your laptop to the TV and we'll watch you play Angry Birds."

"And while we're at it, we could do facials," Reina added.

"What a good idea," Akito agreed as she started setting up her laptop. "But we better not make a mess in here, my mom will flip. She's just like Tohru, she's a clean freak, no offense Tohru."

"None taken," said Tohru with a smile.

"Okay good!" said Akito. "Reina, go get your facials. Niki, go get your nail polish. I'm going to get us some popcorn!" Everybody cheered and laughed as Akito ran out to the kitchen.

"What are you ladies up to?" Ren asked as Akito walked into the kitchen.

"We're going to do facials and they're going to watch me play Angry Birds," Akito answered as she put the popcorn bag in the microwave. "And we're going to paint our nails."

"You know the rules right?" Ren asked.

"We make a mess, we clean it up," Akito assured.

"Good girl," said Ren giving Akito a kiss on her forehead, then Jazuko walked in. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ooops," he said shying away. Ren laughed.

"He's not allowed in the kitchen?" Akito asked as she poured the popcorn into a metal bowl.

"He's a klutz when it comes to the kitchen," Ren answered. "So, to avoid messes and injuries on him, I try to keep him out of the kitchen at all times."

Akito laughed as she walked back to her room. "Got everything?"

"Yep!" said Reina.

"Good, I'm gonna play my game."

"Cool, it's like watching a movie," said Kagura.

"Akito, what colour do you want?" asked Rin. Akito laughed.

"You know what my colour is," she said.

"Black."

"Yeah girl!"

With that, they had their fun and enjoyed watching Akito playing Angry Birds. Akito had the best time, now she just couldn't wait until Shigure got home; she'll have a lot to tell him.


End file.
